Complications Are To Come
by Energeticchica
Summary: Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos have betrayed their parents. At least, that's how most of the villain's children perceive it. Because of the four children turned "good", Auradon is opening their doors to all villain's children. Four more have risen to finish the job that Mal couldn't. But there are some complications to their plan.


"How were they invited but not us?" one boy growled, kicking down a stack of blocks two children were staking as he passed by. The boy was fairly tall, an average height for most boys. His black hair was short and spiked, his black eyes seemed to give an evil glare to anyone who looked at him. Which didn't scare his companion at all.

"Well for one, their parents are a little more notable," a girl said, examining her nails, walking beside him. "I mean Mal was obviously going to be picked as one of them. Being the daughter Maleficent and all."

This girl had only one distinct trait: her blue flames for hair. Like her father, she had the infamous blue flames for hair. Hers made curly tendrils that neatly fell to her shoulders. Her glowing yellow eyes gave everyone a chill.

"But they striked out," the boy said with a sly smile. The ones sent to Avadon had turned soft, leaving their parents to become outcast. Never had that happened before though. No villians's child had ever turned good.

"There's always a first for everything," the girl said, mimicking her companions smile.

"Jack. Harlie. I finally found you!"

Both turned around to see the tiny girl in front of them. For being thirteen, she was the tiniest thing ever. She looked too good to be evil, which confused everyone on the island, even her father. But if they were ever to get off the island, it would be a great secret weapon.

"What's up Charlie?" the boy asked, bending to her small height. He was a foot and a half taller than the younger teen.

"You can't believe it Jack! It's the best news ever!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Well spill it," Harlie yelled.

Charlie quickly stopped jumping and looked at Harlie with her glowing yellow eyes. Usually they were a warm brown color, but she could quickly change personalities, making them yellow like her fathers.

"I can't, not until we reach Fynn's place," she growled. Her personality suddenly did a 180 degree turn, her brown eye color coming back. "Well, let's go guys."

Harlie knew Charlie, when angered, wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Especially when she was younger and didn't get what she wanted. Harlie didn't have to be told twice to go to Fynn's house.

Jack started briskly walking in the direction of Fynn's house knowing that the two girl's would be behind him. He started to get a little nervous though. Why were all four of them called to one house? When that happened to Mal and her friends they were sent to Auradon. Was that going to happen to them too?

He pushed the door opened to Fynn's house and was instantly surrounded by dolls. Dolls of people, only the head of dolls, the way the house was arranged scared the mess out of Jack.

"You're here."

Jack turned to see a huge doll head with the creepiest facial expression right in front of his face. He screamed loudly, jumping back into Harlie, who pushed him forward with the roll of her eyes.

"Cut it out Fynn," she said looking bored.

The doll head was lowered the reveal the dark skinned boy with an evil smile. His dark eyes gleamed with pride as was able to scare his best friend.

"These never cease to scare you," the boy said laughing.

"Children!"

Everyone straightened up quickly and walked toward the room the call had come from. It was never wise to cross a villain, and when you're their child, the rule multiples even more.

In front of the children sat four villains, the Queen of Hearts, Hades, Chernabog, and Dr. Facilier. They weren't as highly recognized as most, but they were still villains.

"Hello everyone," Charlie said with a wave and a smile.

Three of the villains mumbled their hellos, except her father, who shook his head with a glare. Charlie immediately became quiet and partially hide herself behind Jack.

"You called us here?" Harlie asked, her hands on her hips. "Can you please say why so I can go? Got placed to be."

The Queen of Hearts stood up, her face red with anger. "Off with her head! She's being disrespectful. Off with her head!"

"She's my daughter there is no going off with her head," Hades ordered, massaging his temples.

"Just tell them why we're here. You people are wasting my time," Cherago ordered.

Dr. Facilier gave a gently laugh and looked at the four children. "You four are required to Auradon, and successfully steal the Fairy Godmother's wand."

Groans went from all over the room. Everyone dreaded going to Auradon. It was a place full of prissy children who mock one's heritage. They didn't seem to like any villain who's parents went against their parents.

"But they've already sent people to get it, but they turned soft," Fynn acknowledged.

"Correct, but they don't have what you have," Dr. Facilier stated.

Everyone looked at him confused, even the parents.

"Charlie."

"Charlie?"

Jack moved himself out of the way to show Charlie and all of her tiny self.

"She looks so innocent and good they'll believe she's a villain's child turned good. She can go farther than you children at first. Then you can all strike at once."

"So they're just accepting us in now?" Jack asked. This didn't sound very full proof.

Cherago nodded. "Because the first four sent turned good, they think they can do that to all of the children if they have a chance in Auradon Prep. So you'll be having a lot of your frenemies going too."

"But wouldn't their parents be wanting them to get the wand too?" Harlie asked, thinking this plan was stupid. All villains, one wand? And of course there would be even more security guarding the wand.

"Yes, but you guys will succeed," the Queen of Hearts said, "or it will be off with your head!"

Jack groaned at his mother's phrase. He's heard that one forever, and he picked up the bad habit. If he truly angry he would yell the notorious phrase 'off with your head!'

"Now retrieve the wand before all the other villains children, is that understood?" Chernabog asked forcefully.

The children quickly shook their head yes with fear. It would not be wise to upset Charlie's father like that. He had anger issue most of the time and it wasn't a pleasant sight to see him angry.

"Very well, you children shall pack and leave at once," Hades addressed to the children. "And don't mess up."

* * *

And that was how Jack and his friends found themselves on a car ride to Auradon. Every child was wrapped in thought, devising a plan to steal the wand. They didn't touch any of the candy or anything that car had. They were just thinking.

"You people are quieter than the other four I had to bring here," the driver commented.

Harlie gave a smirk. "You're lucky Charlie's thinking and not paying attention to you."

The driver shut up and closed the window connecting the driver to the passengers. Harlie gave a small smile. It was true though, Charlie could be very talkative when she wanted to be.

"Out."

Harlie looked out the window to see they had pulled up to the school. It oozed with preppy people making Harlie want to vomit. This was going to be a long week. Yes, they thought between classes and "homework" they could retrieve the wand.

Harlie kicked open the door and stepped out to see Prince Ben giving an award winning smile. It made Harlie want to vomit.

"Welcome!" he said once all the villain's children had exited the car. It's nice to meet you all."

He walked up to Charlie and gave a smile. "You must be Fynn."

Harlie gave a snort, attracting Prince Ben's attention.

"I guessed wrong?"

"Entirely," Harlie said. "That's Fynn."

Harlie pointed at the dark skinned boy.

"That's Jack, that's Charlie, and I'm Harlie."

Prince Ben nodded looking at the group of four. They were just like his girlfriend and her friend's when they entered Auradon. But he saw there was good in all of them, except that Harlie girl. She seemed hundred percent bad.

"Well welcome," Prince Ben said.

"Hey guys, I had stuff to do, wel-"

Everyone looked up to see the ex-villain herself. Mal. The villains glared at the girl while she awkwardly greeted them.

"Hey guys."

Harlie rolled her eyes. "Can we go to our room or something. Get a tour or something? I don't want to be out here anymore than I have to be.

Her friends nodded in agreement. They didn't want to be with the traitor any longer than they had to be.

Prince Ben coughed, noticing the heavy atmosphere. "Of course, your rooms are this way."

* * *

Jack cringed as Fynn hung his creepy doll heads around the room.

"Do you have to hang them?"

"Just a little reminder of home," Fynn said with a smirk. He knew how much these freaked his friend out, but he brought them anyway.

Jack couldn't believe that Fynn actually brought the creepiness from home. He thought he had a break from that for once.

The door swung open to reveal the girls. Charlie jumped up happily giving a wave.

"Hey guys!"

Harlie had her arms crossed normal. "We can't strike now. They'll expect it. We have to wait until a little later in the week."

"How late?" Charlie asked, swinging her legs as she say on Fynn's bed.

"How long do you think it would take you to gain a few friends?" Jack asked the younger one.

Charlie shrugged. "A little less than two days max I guess."

"Can you get us information about the wand for us?" Fynn questioned.

Charlie gave a smirk. "What do you take me for?"

Harlie gave a smirk in response. "Perfect. We start offically tomorrow. Ready?"

"I think we were all born ready," Jack said. He was ready for what was to come.

* * *

 **This was a random idea that came to me when I finished watching the film. How did the other children feel knowing that Mal and her friends betrayed their parents? Would Auradon allow more villains's children to come, knowing that they could turn good? Just my theory story that would happen.**


End file.
